


The Mysterious Empty Train

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovely place, a bit like Earth, except where it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Empty Train

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #8](http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd431/LadyTanha/writerverse/abandoned_zps600fd274.jpg)

“Here we are!” said the Doctor, turning knobs and throwing switches on the TARDIS’s console. “Deloric Seven. Lovely place, a bit like Earth, except where it’s not. Blue sky, green plants, so on and so forth. Let’s have a look!”

He flung open the doors and led the way outside.

“Well, the plants certainly are green,” said Amy.

They were also everywhere, climbing along every available surface of the building where they’d materialized, except for high on the ceiling where light filtered through the broken skylights.

“Where is everyone?” asked Rory. “Have we come on a bank holiday?”

“This place has been abandoned for decades,” said River, shaking her head.

“Yes, it has,” the Doctor agreed. “But why?”

“Is it possible we don’t want to find that out?” Rory asked, but they all ignored him. “Of course not.

“Do you think the train still works?” Amy asked.

“I hope so,” said the Doctor, brightening. “I love trains.”

He waved his sonic screwdriver over the train door and it slid open, pulling stubborn vines away from the walls as it went. The air inside was stale, but not unpleasant, and they all went cautiously inside.

“No bodies,” said River. “Nobody died here, they all just left.”

“All of them?” asked the Doctor. He wandered around the empty train compartment, waving his sonic screwdriver and frowning at what it told him. “Why did they all leave?”

“That sounds like a mystery, husband,” River said, grinning. “Perhaps someone ought to investigate?”

“Oh, you know me, love a good mystery.” The Doctor bounced on his toes. “What do you say, Ponds?”

Rory sighed as Amy grinned, “Do you even have to ask?”

THE END


End file.
